¿Estás viejo para los video-juegos?
by MontanaHatsune92
Summary: Un rato de paz para Soldier 76, eso era lo único que deseaba, pero todo terminó siendo de la manera contraria: En una carrera de vídeo-juegos con , ¿quién iba a ganar?. Primer Soldier . Dedicado para Plagahood.


**¿Estás viejo para los video-juegos?:** **Otro pequeño One-Shot de Overwatch, pero esta vez involucra a con Soldier 76. Mi primer intento, por así decirlo. Espero que les vaya a gustar.**

 **Todos los derechos reservados para Blizzard y sus respectivos dueños. El objetivo es solo entretener.**

* * *

\- ¡Sí, toma esto, estúpido, jajajaja, ¿quieres hacerte el troll conmigo, pequeña rata?! ¡Pues toma esto, trágate mi "Nerf"!.- Gritaba con euforia y emoción en su voz aquella sur-coreana de cabellos castaños, quien estaba en una partida muy importante ese día y no paraba de lanzar sus proclamas de victoria sobre sus adversarios, aplastándolos como si fueran cucarachas.

Sin embargo, para uno de los que estaba allí, un albino que solo deseaba tener su tiempo de paz, leyendo un libro, tenía que soportar los gritos de la castaña, quien no lo dejaba enfocarse en su lectura.

\- _"¿Hasta cuándo va a seguir con esa tontería"?.-_ Pensó Soldier 76, mientras que intentaba enfocarse en su libro, pero cada 2x3 era interrumpido por Hana Song.

\- ¡Jajajaja, otra vez gané, sí!.- Festejó la chica, mientras que provocaba que el albino dejara su lectura y fuera hasta su habitación para pedirle que no hiciera tanto ruido.

* * *

Se acercó y tocó la puerta repetidas veces, pero no hubo señal, hasta que se abrió por su cuenta.

\- ¿Podrías dejar de gritar tanto?. Intentó leer un poco.- Pidió Jack, quien no quería parecer tan brusco con la chica.

\- Awwwww, ¿qué pasa, abuelo? ¿se te pasó la hora de dormir?.- Preguntó , bromeando, pero eso no hizo más que enojar al militar.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?!.- Preguntó con furia, mientras que se frotaba la frente con sus dedos.

\- Dije si se te pasó la hora de dormir, abuelo.- Volvió a responder la chica con burla.

\- ¿Acaso me estás diciendo que soy un anciano?. Para tu información, yo no lo soy.- Sostuvo el albino, defendiéndose de esos "agravios".

\- ¿En serio?. Entonces hagamos un desafío.- Propuso y eso dejó pensativo al norteamericano, mientras que lo invitaba a pasar a su habitación.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué quieres que haga?.- Quiso saber Jack, mientras que se sentaba en una silla y la coreana venía con un control de juegos.

\- Veamos si eres tan bueno en los juegos, si yo pierdo, me retractaré de lo dicho y no gritaré más fuerte. Pero si gano, jejeje, vas a tener que soportar mis proclamas de victoria y además, deberás aceptar que ya estás viejo para todo esto.- Impuso las reglas del juego.

\- ¿Acaso piensas que soy un vejete que solo quiere dormir?. Yo, a tu edad, jugaba a unos buenos juegos y tenía la máxima puntuación.- Señaló Jack, mientras que decía eso, pero causó la risa de la coreana.

\- ¡Jajajajaja! ¿A tu edad? ¿Y cuándo fue? ¿En la Era de los Dinosaurios?.- Se río ella, mientras que el rostro del albino se volvía rojo como un tomate.

\- Comencemos.- Pidió y de ahí. la coreana encendió la computadora y empezaron a jugar uno de peleas.

La competencia estaba reñida, Jack intentaba vencer a Hana con algunos trucos, pero éstos eran bastante "obsoletos", con cada golpe que el personaje de le daba a su rival, ésta festejaba y la sacaba la lengua a Jack.

\- ¿Qué pasa, abuelito? ¿Busca tus medicinas?.- Preguntó ella con más gracia en su voz.

\- Ahora verás, ¡pido el segundo round!.- Ordenó Jack.

\- Concedido.- Aceptó la gamer y empezaron la segunda pelea, pero pasó igualmente lo mismo con el personaje que Jack había escogido, cosa que puso más rojo al militar, el cual estaba por estallar.

\- Creo que podrías dedicarte a tejer o al ajedrez, ¿no crees?.- Le "propuso" la chica.

\- ¡Estás usando trucos!.- Señaló Soldier y apuntó a Hana con su dedo de la mano izquierda, en forma acusatoria.

\- No, yo no uso trucos, esa es Sombra, la muy tramposa, pero creo que deberías aceptar que tal vez ya estás demasiado viejo para los video juegos y deberías concentrarte en otras cosas, ¿no crees?.- Propuso pero en ese momento, mientras que se distraía, una nueva partida había empezado y se llevó una gran sorpresa de ver el resultado del último round.- Un momento, ¡¿qué?!.- Preguntó y quedó sorprendida de ver cómo Jack le ganaba por primera vez.- ¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste, tramposo?!.- Quiso saber ella, mientras que se levantaba y ponía al norteamericano contra la pared.

No podía creerlo, Jack Morrison, "Soldier 76" había logrado vencerla, pero ¿cómo había sido?. Sintió una punzada de furia y asombro, pero quería hacer pedazos a aquel rival, el cual comenzaba a reírse como un demente.

\- Jajajajaja, ¡jajajajajaja!. Todo salió de acuerdo a mi plan.- Dijo y la chica lo agarró con fuerza de las solapas de su uniforme.

\- ¡¿A qué quieres llegar?!.- Bramó con furia.

\- Eh, tranquila, Conejita, tranquila, solamente fue todo parte de mi plan. ¿Creías que podías derrotarme?. Bueno, sí, lo hiciste, pero solo quería enseñarte una pequeña lección: Respeto a tus mayores, no soy un abuelo, ni nada, solo quería ver tu carita de sorpresa y lo logré, jejeje.- Disfrutaba de ver y reírse de su victoria sobre , cosa que le dio gracia, pero después ternura de ver a la coreana hacer un puchero.- Vamos, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, en la guerra es igual, debes ser listo y no cantar victoria hasta que todo haya terminado, ¿qué dices?. No me ignores, Conejita.- Le pidió Jack, siendo más caritativo y de ahí, la chica se recostó contra el pecho del militar.

\- Está bien, pero no vuelvas a querer hacerme trampa, ni siquiera lo pienses.- Pidió ella con una sonrisa coqueta, para después darle un tierno beso a Soldier, el cual se quedó sorprendido.- ¿Qué dijiste antes?. Ah, "Conejita", jejeje y yo parece que ya tengo a mi conejito blanco.- Sostuvo la castaña, mientras que volvía a besarlo nuevamente en los labios.

\- Acepto mi derrota.- Dijo el albino.

\- Ganaste esta partida, este juego, pero yo gané algo mejor y eres tú, Jack.- Añadió la coreana y ambos volvieron a compartir un momento romántico, sin soltarse por ningún segundo durante esa tarde.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Bueno, este fue mi primer Soldier . La próxima prueba de fuego será un Genji-Mercy, ese sí será todo un desafío.**

 **Nos estamos viendo, Camaradas y buen fin de semana largo para todos.**


End file.
